


Just Perfect

by demonsonthemoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, idk - Freeform, just some gals being pals and pissing off homophobes/getting pissed off by flashmobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: Eponine had everything planned. The ring, the setting, her speech. Everything was perfect.Until her plans were ruined.And then ruined again.And again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by courtiers on tumblr: ""eposette trying to get engaged but THINGS keep getting in the way."

It was perfect. Just perfect. Cosette was wearing an adorable blue and white dress and an actual straw hat above her straight black hair, and she looked perfect. They had gone to an art gallery to see an exhibition on impressionism, and she had loved it. And now she and Eponine were walking through the park hand in hand, and Cosette hadn't noticed that Eponine kept fiddling with something in her pocket, and they were reaching the fountain that was one of Cosette's favorite spot, and it was absolutely perfect.

And then they heard the music.

And the shouting.

And a group of brightly-dressed people walked right past them, singing and dancing and laughing. And Cosette, being the adorable person that she was, decided that they had to join the flashmob, because « Come on, Eponine, it will be so much fun ! »

And so Eponine let herself be dragged into the dancing parade, finally stopping her fiddling of the ring she had bought for her girlfriend.

She would just have to orchestrate another perfect date for the proposal. She could do that. No worries. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect.

 

So she was cursed. Eponine was definitely cursed. She had wanted the proposal to happen outside, because she knew how much Cosette enjoyed the city and Paris' gardens. But a freak storm passed through the city the whole week-end after her first failed attempt, and she had to cancel all of her plans because of it.

But still. It would happen. She would get down on her knee in a beautiful spot and ask Cosette to become her wife, it would happen. _It. Would. Happen._

 

They were both too busy during the next week. And Eponine was going on a roadtrip with Grantaire on the weekend. But it was fine. She had time.

Grantaire, being an asshole, had had no compassion at all when she had started telling him about her woes one hour into the trip. He had basically just laughed. Up until the point where she had reminded him that he still hadn't found the guts to ask his crush of five years on a date and he threatened to throw her out of the car.

The trip had been pretty nice anyway.  
  


When they came back to Paris and opened their social media feed, they were reminded of the existence of La Manif Pour Tous, which had apparently made itself heard again while Grantaire and Eponine had been away. Eponine was not in the mood. She was desperately trying to get gay-married to her girlfriend and didn't need the reminder that some people found the very idea of that unnatural.

« I'm gonna to show them. Those stupid flashmobing bigoted assholes will not stop me. »

« I'm pretty sure that flashmobs wasn't organise by La Manif Pour Tous, 'Ponine. Not _all_ loud people trying to stop you from getting engaged are bigots. You're so _radical_ sometimes. »

She smacked Grantaire across the head for his comments, and he nearly fell off his chair laughing after that.

 

So she decided to set up another date. Two weeks from then. A Friday evening. They would go to a movie, then walk to a cute Italian restaurant where Eponine had booked a table. They would have to cross one of the bridges above the Seine to get there, and just as they would reach the middle of it, Eponine would ask her girlfriend to stop and look at the water from a minute. Then she would reach for the ring and ask. It would be lovely and intimate. No crowded room, no pressure. Just the two of them and Paris.

She told her plan to Grantaire, who stayed silent until she had finished explaining everything. Then he pretended to puke as she rolled her eyes.

« Why am I still hanging out with you ? » he asked.  
« Asking myself the same question. »  
« You and Cosette are so adorable it is _literally_ going to be the death of me. I should hang out with Jehan more. At least _he_ won't betray me like this. »

« You always say that, but I find you crashing on my couch anyway. »

« Hey ! I pay rent ! It's not crashing on your couch if I pay rent. I have legal rights to the couch now. »

« Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that. »

« Also, isn't Cosette staying over this week-end ? Why don't you propose to her then ? »

Eponine pointed an accusing finger at her friend. « Because _you_ 'll be there. I'm not gonna propose to my girlfriend when there's a chance you'll barge in half-naked because you forgot where we keep the pop-corn. »

Grantaire rolled his eyes. « That was _one time_ , 'Ponine. »

« We were _having sex_. »

« Well, you should have been having sex louder ! »

She threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face. He fell dramatically, lying on the floor of Eponine's bedroom, before starting to laugh.

He calmed down slightly and sat up again, clutching the pillow in his hands. « But seriously, 'Ponine. You'll be fine. Don't stress yourself over making the most perfect proposal. It won't matter to Cosette. »

Eponine groaned, making her desk chair spin with her foot as she lay on her bed. « I know it won't influence her answer or anything. I don't want it to. But she likes those kinds of things. She likes making the important moments stand out. »

« She likes _you_. »

« Urgh. That's so gay. » They both started laughing, dissipating any trace of tension in the air.

 

Friday came. She could feel herself trying to vibrate out of her own skin. She wasn't nervous about the proposal itself, had had enough time to work through that since her first failed attempt. But she was watchful of everything happening around her, desperate not to let anything ruin her day.

Her manager at work let her leave fifteen minutes early, and she decided to walk to the cinema instead of taking the metro, since she had more time.

And then she saw someone getting mugged at knife-point. The mugger must have been pretty desperate, because even though this neighbourhood was almost never busy, it was still daylight.

Eponine hesitated for a second. She knew she could take the guy out. It wasn't her first time. But the whole situation smelled of something that was going to ruin her plan to propose _again_. Still. She knew what Cosette would have expected her to do.

The mugger seemed not to have noticed her yet, and the victim was too busy pulling his belongings out of his jacket with shaking hands to notice much of anything.

She took that time to call the police and give them an address. The person on the other hand told her not to get involved in the fight, and Eponine rolled her eyes as she hung up. She knew how this worked. If she didn't act now, the police would arrive ten minutes late, and the mugger would be long gone. Even if the traumatised victim managed to remember their face well enough to make a portrait, the chances he would get his belongings back were thin at best.

Eponine put her phone back into her jacket pocket.

« Hey, _asshole._ » she shouted. The mugger immediately turned around, knife at the ready, and she kicked him in the ribs. She had hoped it would be enough to have the mugger drop the knife, but apparently this wasn't the man's first fight either, because he gritted his teeth and barely stumbled backwards. She saw him coming at her again and promptly covered her face with her arms. The knife slashed at her leather jacket without touching her at first. She tried to grab at the mugger's wrist, but didn't react quickly enough to avoid getting cut quite deeply on her left hand. She did manage to get enough of a grip to aim a kick of her knee at his groin, and was able to wrench the knife free as the man doubled over in pain. Eponine kicked the knife away. The mugger took one more look at her, still standing fiercely despite her bleeding hand, and ran away.

As soon as the thief was out of sight, she let out a groan of pain and clutched her hand to her chest. She let out a string of cursewords as the victim seemed to finally snap out of his frozen state and came to her help.

« Are you okay ? Do you need me to get some help ? »

Eponine rolled her eyes. « I already did that. Police are on their way. »

« I... »

« No, it's okay, » Eponine snapped. « You can thank me. »

The man seemed taken aback, then turned ashamed. « Thank you. I'm sorry, I... I mean it. Thank you. I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me and... »

« Yeah, yeah. Whatever. » Eponine sat down on the sidewalk to wait for the police. She didn't mean to be so harsh with the guy she had just saved, but she couldn't help but feel frustrated at it all. She would have to pospone the proposal once more. She pulled out her phone to call Cosette, not looking forward to having to explain to her why she wouldn't be at the cinema.

The police arrived just after Cosette picked up, and Eponine gestured for the mugging victim to explain the situation.

« There was this man getting mugged. The other guy had a knife, I had to do something. ... I'm fine, I swear I'm fine. Got a cut on my hand, but I'm sure it looks worse that it really is. ... It doesn't even look that bad, Coco, that's not what I meant- ... I'm not sure, let me ask. I'll call you back. »

She hung up and walked back to the police officer that was still taking the mugging victim's statement.

« Hi. Sorry to interrupt. I'm the one who called you ? »

The officer looked at her hand, frowning disapprovingly. She could already hear him tell her she shouldn't have got involved.

« I was wondering if I could maybe give my statement now, so I can go to a doctor afterwards ? »

« My colleague will take your statement. And we've got a first aid kit in the car, so you can bandage up your hand. »

Eponine thanked up and got the other officer, who was standing at the end of the street, on the phone. Thankfully, he hung up as soon as he saw her approach, and immediately helped her bandage her still bleeding hand.

The cut was deep, but the pain was bearable and she could move her hand fairly easily, so Eponine guessed it hadn't touched anything important. The bloodstains all over her shirt and jacket would probably still make Cosette worry like crazy, though.

She texted her girlfriend where she was while she talked with the officer, and soon saw a purple Toyota drive up the street. Cosette got out of the car and immediately marched towards her, though she stayed a few meters away while Eponine finished with the police officer.

As she finally signed her form on which she had left her contact information, Eponine walked towards her girlfriend.

« I know what you're gonna say and - »

« You could have gotten seriously hurt ! »

Eponine winced at Cosette's hard tone.

« Yeah, but I couldn't leave the guy alone... »

Cosette didn't let her finish, hugging her instead. She was actually shorter than Eponine, but the platform shoes she was wearing made them about the same height. « You did the right thing. I know you did. I just don't know what I would do if you got seriously injured. »

Eponine held her back and kissed her forehead softly.

Then Cosette noticed the blood stains on her clothes and nearly shrieked in horror.

« It's not that bad, I swear. Policeman bandaged it already, » Eponine quickly interjected, showing her hand to Cosette.

« I'm taking you to a doctor. » She dragged Eponine away by her hand and pushed her into her car. Eponine let herself be taken care of, a smile on her lips.

 

They were sitting in the waiting room, empty now as the last person has entered the doctor's office a few minutes ago. Cosette suddenly turned towards Eponine, looking into her eyes.

« Will you marry me ? »

Eponine gaped. Then started laughing.

« Why are you laughing ? I'm serious. I mean it. »

She couldn't help herself, laughed and laughed until Cosette turned actually worried.

« Sorry. Sorry. » She took back her breath, and rummaged through one of her jacket's pockets to pull out a small box. « It's just... » She opened it to reveal a simple silver ring topped with a blue diamond. « Will you marry me ? »

Cosette looked up, tears in her eyes.

« Oh my god. » She started laughing too. « Yes. I will. »

« I will, » Eponine replied.

 


End file.
